


Negociaciones fallidas

by alquimista_otaku



Category: Gintama
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alquimista_otaku/pseuds/alquimista_otaku
Summary: Sakamoto intenta demostrar que puede hacer su trabajo de forma impecable. Estaba destinado al fracaso desde el comienzo.





	Negociaciones fallidas

No abandoné el barco, pero estoy algo seca de ideas xD igualmente no sé como se me ocurrió este desmadre. Si queréis leer algo serio, puedo deciros que en esta historia no lo encontraréis ^^

Espero que os guste *w*

* * *

**Negociaciones fallidas**

**Capítulo único**

Había metido la pata, esta vez hasta el fondo.

Sakamoto había insistido en ir a la reunión solo, con la excusa de que no necesitaba una niñera que lo cuidase y que Mutsu podría así disfrutar de su primer día libre en años. A regañadientes, todos acabaron aceptando.

Ese fue probablemente el mayor fallo.

La reunión había empezado bien, los clientes eran amanto que se dedicaban a reparar naves rotas o abandonadas, por ello, tenían la intención de pedirles dos millones de tornillos. Sakamoto, para convencerlos de que no encontrarían mejor mercancía, se presentó allí con tres pequeñas cajas con muestras.

\- Nuestros tornillos son de la mejor calidad, incluso puedo hacerles un gran descuento en mascarillas o papel higiénico, oí que se están convirtiendo en un artículo de lujo en algunos planetas – explicó Sakamoto, intentando sacar provecho a la reunión y vender más de un artículo a la vez

Los amanto no reaccionaron, lo que puso aun más nervioso al hombre, ¿Acaso le entendían al hablar? Con algo de miedo de fallar en su misión, Sakamoto agarró una palanca para abrir la primera caja. Comenzó a hablar para intentar llenar el silencio incómodo.

\- Yo usé estos cientos de veces, son los más comunes y prácticamente irrompibles, todos pueden usarlos y son la variante más pequeña, aunque deben tener cuidado, yo una vez me tragué uno por accidente AHAHAHA – dijo el hombre intentando entretener a sus posibles clientes

Abrir la caja resultó ser una tarea más difícil de lo normal, así que, usando toda su fuerza, hizo palanca en uno de los lados, abriendo un agujero por el que gran parte de su contenido acabó en el suelo. Sakamoto jamás se sintió tan horrorizado como en esos momentos.

Eso no eran tornillos.

El hombre estaba seguro de que, si intentaba pronunciar el nombre de aquellos objetos en voz alta, aquella palabra sería censurada.

\- Se ve diferente de la información que nos habían dado – dijo uno de los amanto mientras comenzó a investigar uno de los objetos que había caído a su alcance

Para mala suerte de Sakamoto, dicho objeto comenzó a vibrar cuando el amanto encontró accidentalmente el interruptor. El capitán del Kaientai quería llorar, sentía que toda su mala suerte usual se acababa de duplicar en momentos, era verdad que no había revisado las cajas antes de ir a la reunión, pero estaba seguro de que ese era el pedido de tornillos que había llegado el día anterior.

Ahora, debía salir de alguna manera de esa embarazosa situación.

\- Eso – comenzó a decir el hombre mientras sentía que estaba a punto de tartamudear – son tornillos especiales, típicos de la tierra, pero me temo que no sirven para las tuercas a las que estáis acostumbrados –

Sakamoto, intentando salir rápido de allí, comenzó a abrir la segunda caja, esperando tener más suerte.

\- Esto es más apropiado a sus necesidades – añadió Tatsuma mientras abría la tapa de esa caja

Solo para descubrir en ella cientos de revistas cuya portada haría sangrar su nariz en otra situación. Cerró la caja antes de que nadie pudiese observar el contenido.

Realmente estaba gafado, seguro que esto era el karma por quejarse tanto del trabajo de Mutsu y arruinar tantos tratos que ella ya había prácticamente conseguido.

\- Pensándolo mejor, la última caja tiene algo más útil – añadió el sudoroso hombre

El capitán ya estaba a punto de un ataque, si en la última caja también había algo para mayores de edad, podía considerarse hombre muerto.

Al abrir la caja, nuevamente no hubo lo esperado, aunque esta vez le servía de utilidad.

\- Como verán, esto es una cuerda, puede tener muchos usos, aunque en momentos como este, solo se me ocurre uno – dijo Sakamoto desde una esquina, mientras colgaba la cuerda del techo y hacía una soga con ella. Los amanto aplaudieron, creyendo que era algún tipo de espectáculo de talentos.

Antes de que Sakamoto acabase su función haciendo desaparecer a un inútil, un gran estruendo, seguido de una puerta siendo arrancada de sus bisagras, lo distrajo de su tarea.

\- ¿Esta aquí el idiota? - dijo la invitada con sombrero de paja

Los amanto se limitaron a señalar a Sakamoto, quien se sintió ofendido al ser tratado así por todos.

\- No soy un idiota, además de que lo tengo todo bajo control – mintió el hombre que no quería ver su orgullo ser pisoteado nuevamente

\- Ayer no comprobaste la mercancía al recibirla y hoy te la llevaste a una importante reunión, si tienes otro sinónimo para idiota soy toda oídos – recriminó la mujer

Sakamoto se sintió un verdadero idiota al no encontrar siquiera un sinónimo para poder demostrar su inteligencia, la cual ya dudaba poseer.

\- Por suerte recibí una llamada de Yoshiwara, una tienda recibió erróneamente nuestros tornillos y nosotros en cambio tenemos su pedido – explicó la mujer

Sakamoto estaba feliz al saber que no había sido del todo su culpa, tendría que haber revisado la mercancía, pero es culpa de la tripulación al pensar que podría hacer algo bien.

Tanta era la alegría del hombre, que saltó a abrazar a su mano derecha y verdugo en ratos libres, pero fue recibido con una patada en la cara, lo cual ya se imaginaba desde un principio.

\- Siempre me salvas cuando estoy en problemas, eres como un príncipe azul y teniendo en cuenta tu vestimenta, vas a juego – bromeó el hombre

\- Si eso te convierte en la molesta princesa que siempre debo rescatar, creo que rechazaré el puesto – dijo la yato enfadada por todo aquel lío

\- Yo también te quiero – añadió Sakamoto conociendo el humor de su subordinada

Después de dejar fuera de combate a Sakamoto por semejante comentario, Mutsu se disculpó con los clientes y les ofreció un veinte por ciento de descuento si finalmente aceptaban el trato.

Mientras tanto, en una tienda de Yoshiwara, había una extraña oferta en tornillos.

\- Los juguetes de esta vez son incluso más raros de lo normal – dijo el joven Seita

\- Ya que los tenemos, podemos intentar sacarle partido a esto, seguro que a alguien le gustará – añadió Tsukuyo mientras sujetaba su pipa

\- D-Disculpe – dijo una conocida robot de cabello verde, que se veía bastante avergonzada – ¿Me vendería uno del número 5? –

Al menos alguien salió ganando.

**FIN**

* * *

Lo siento por Tama xD


End file.
